


learning

by spoke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



The sand has a language of its own, and you learn to listen if you want to live. The soft hush of a normal fall, the muffled scuffling of an underground creature, the scrape of people who think they’re being quiet. 

They’re never as quiet as they believed they were before running into Rey. Even the other scavengers admit that she’s the best at it, though nobody can work out how. Some of them have better hearing than she should, after all. She’s never worried about it, though, because it seemed a waste of time. She can watch out for herself, everyone knows it, that’s what’s important. 

There’s always something better to do with time, more to learn about the ships. More to learn about navigating the dunes, about places others might not have searched throughougly enough. About the rare plants that grow out in the dunes and how very depressingly few of them are safe to eat. She’d tried planting things, too, but there just wasn’t enough water to spare. If it ever somehow rained, which isn’t something she’s sure she believes in, then the plot near her home would bloom. But she wasn’t going to wait around for that.

Learning how to pilot is a far better use of her time. It’s interesting, for one thing. And maybe, when her family came back, it would be useful. There’s always a use for an extra pair of hands on a ship, the traders assure her - and they’ve tried to hire her on occasion as well. She has some very unflattering thoughts about that, however. At least one of them was quite surprised to find she could fight as well. That was one of the first things she learned. Fighting with the other children, fighting people who tried to mess with any of them. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but she couldn’t stand bullies. 

So she made sure they wouldn’t stay standing.


End file.
